MakeBelieve and Reality
by BeachBunnyJ16
Summary: DMxGW. Takes place in Ginny's 5th year. Ginny's tired of pining after the boy-who-ignores-her so she decides to show everyone that Ginny Weasley is not that little girl anymore. And who better to help her than the Slytherin Sex-God himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So this idea popped in my head the other day and since 5 Easy Steps sorta flopped I thought I would give this a try. It's another Draco/Ginny story but what I hope isn't the same old thing. Anyway, this is just a tester chapter so tell me what you think and if you like it I'll keep writing and if not I'll ditch it. Anyways, here it goes...

**Make-Believe and Reality**

**Summary:** Ginny's sick and tired of pining after the boy-who-doesn't-notice-her. So she decides to take matters into her own hands. She starts to date the one boy she knows Harry will never approve of, but only pretend of course. But what happens when she can't separate make believe from reality anymore?

**Chapter 1**

I stood in the middle of the hallway trying to gain some strength. I was determined to ask Harry to the Halloween Ball today. I took a few breaths counting them as I went.

In through nose, out through mouth, in through nose, out through mouth…

After I had done 8 I decided it was time. I rolled back my shoulders, flipped my hair back and started to walk down the hall towards Harry. He was standing with all of the other Gryffindor sixth years, which made me slightly nervous, but I had a plan. I would just ask Harry if I could talk to him alone for a second. That would be ok, right?

"Oh, Ginny, hi!" said Hermione as I approached the group.

"Hey guys. Um, Harry could I talk to you for a sec.?" I asked hesitantly. I started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Sure Gin," said Harry with a smile. Of course, this nearly made me faint. I love it when he smiles that I'm-so-hot-yet-modest smile. He walked with me down the hall a bit until we were out of the earshot of the group.

"So, what's up?" he asked kindly. He's always so nice and friendly.

"Well…err…umm…I just….I wanted to ask…umm….will you…will you…will you be at dinner?" I asked chickening out.

He looked at me strange but answered. "Course Gin, where else would I be?"

"Oh, umm, well, actually…" I take a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me, like a date you know?"

Instantly Harry's face changed. It got harder, he looked uncomfortable and I knew his answer before he gave it.

"Ginny, you know I like you, you're one of my best mates, but I don't like you like that. I'm really sorry. Um, I've got to get to Transfiguration. You should ask someone else; there are tons of guys who would love to go with you." He finished with a pitying smile on his face. He then turned and nearly ran to his class.

I felt like a statue. I knew that I should probably go somewhere but I couldn't find the will to leave. I stood their trying to figure out what had happened. It just didn't make sense. Over the summer Harry had been talking to me so much and it seemed like he finally liked me back.

As the news sunk in I felt hot tears rush to my eyes as a large lump formed in my throat. I didn't even try to resist. Who would see me cry? Who would care? I didn't remember getting on the ground but the next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with my head against my knees crying out the fragments of my heart.

I probably sat there for a good fifteen minutes before a sharp pain interrupted me. I looked up to see someone tripping over my foot, which had been stuck out ahead of me.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled a male voice as the boy picked himself up off the ground. He turned around to probably yell some more but stopped, shocked, when he saw me on the ground.

I was pretty shocked too, but I was shocked at my horrible luck. Today had to be the worst day I had ever experienced because the boy who had tripped over me was Draco Malfoy.

It took a second before the shocked look on his face disappeared behind his cool façade. He was now smirking down at me like a predator who had cornered his prey.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weaslette." he said. "What's wrong weaslette, just realized that your family's poor?"

I got to my feet, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. "Shut up Malfoy!" I said with as much hate as I can muster at the moment.

"Oh, is something wrong?" he asked in a mock baby voice. "Did the boy-wonder dump you or something?" he asked mockingly not realizing how close he had come to the truth.

I turned my head to give him what was suppose to be a loathing glare but must have been more of a pathetic grimace instead before I ran away, crying again.

The day that was suppose to be my happiest had turned into my saddest. I knew I was acting pathetic but I couldn't stop thinking about how I had already imagined what would have happened once he said yes.

In my fantasy, we would go to the ball and everyone would think that we were the cutest couple. He would dance with me and only me the whole night and then he would kiss me goodnight. After that, we would continue to be boyfriend and girlfriend for many years, until he destroyed You-Know-Who. Then we would get married and we would live happily-ever-after.

But what was it now that he had said no? Just a silly little girl's dream that would never come true.

I wasn't even sure where I was going but I kept running until I found myself outside at the Quidditch pitch. I went into the Gryffindor locker room and grabbed out my Cleansweep 8. It wasn't that great but it had worked for me.

I was off the ground the second I was outside again. I loved the feel of the wind as it pulled my hair up and off my shoulders. Normally I would have flown around to get used to flying but today I needed an escape so I started to go up as high as I dared and started flying as fast as my broom would allow. It felt nice to leave all my thoughts behind and just concentrate on the weightlessness of flying.

***********************************************************************

I watched her as she ran away only seeing that sad look she had given me before she left. I figured I must have struck a nerve with something I said but normally she got mad but she was just in agony. For a split second I felt the need to find out what was wrong, to protect her. But then I realized whom I was thinking about and the thought left as quickly as it came.

She was a Weasley, for God's sake. And Malfoys never did anything for Weasleys. Even if the said Weasley was very attractive. Even while crying she looked pretty. Her brown eyes only seemed bigger and more beautiful when they were filled with tears. And her cheeks got all red like she had been having a serious make out session. I stopped myself before I could get any further. It wouldn't ever happen, not that I would ever want it to.

I shook my head before turning back around. Obviously, I need a good shag. _And I know just where to find it_, I thought to myself as I started on my search for Pansy Parkinson. Because, even if she was annoying, she was a good shag.

************************************************************************

The doors to the Great Hall loomed before me. I had finally stopped crying and gotten control of myself. My heart still felt like it had been broken into a million pieces but unfortunately, my stomach betrayed me and made me so hungry that I couldn't ignore it anymore. I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I pushed open the door as quietly as I could but still a few people glanced in my direction before turning back to their dinner. I put my head down and nearly sprinted to the Gryffindor table. I took the first open seat I could find without looking up, however, I didn't realize until I had sat down that Harry was only a few seats down from me and across the table. I tried to sneak a peek without him noticing, only to find that he was already looking at me. He had a look of pity that made me feel both sad and angry.

I guess I would always just be that little girl who hero-worshiped him. I was mostly angry at myself for even believing that he would like me; for thinking that we would have a happy ending like the ones I read about in books; for thinking that I deserved a great guy like Harry.

My vision turned red and blurry as I just grabbed the first food that I could find and started to eat as quickly as I could. I didn't look up or talk to anyone until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Ginny," said a cheerful voice. I looked up to see Seamus standing next to me. I looked around and saw that most of the table was deserted by now, as most had finished their dinner. Luckily Harry was also gone.

"Hi Seamus," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could. I shouldn't take my bad day out on him. He'd always been nice to me and friendly even though he was a year ahead.

"So are you going to the Halloween Ball on Friday? Because I was wondering if you would go with me?" he asked with a cocky smile. He seemed confident that he already knew what the answer was.

"Actually I'm not sure if I'm going to go." I said miserably.

"Oh, come on Gin, you know we'll have fun. I realize that not all of us can be as great as Harry but…"

"Wait! Did Harry put you up to this?!" I screech.

"Well, I mean he did tell me that you were looking for someone to go with but he didn't pay me or anything. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my own heart." He said looking a little offended.

"Oh, well, I suppose I should thank you for being kind enough to want to take me to the Ball with you. It's so generous after all. I mean who would want to go with me right?!" I yelled at him. Before, I may have felt sorry for him, but now I just want to rip him to shreds.

"Now Ginny, hold on. I didn't mean it like that…" he began.

"Save it Seamus. You boys are all the same! I don't want to deal with you anymore. Go find another girl!" I said hatefully as I get up and walk out of the room.

I storm up to the tower, the entire way thinking about how mad I am at Seamus, Harry, and myself. How could boys hurt girls like that without even giving it a second thought? That was just embarrassing! It's not enough that I was rejected by a boy who I've loved since I first met him; no; now the boy who rejected me is just trying to find me a date out of pity. Or maybe it's not even pity; maybe he just wants me with someone else so that he doesn't have to deal with my feelings for him anymore.

At the portrait I say the password and walk into the common room just wanting to get upstairs and get out some chocolate before crying myself to sleep. However, before I've gone more than two feet I hear my name.

"Ginny are you ok?" questioned Hermione as she walks over to me. I look around and don't see Harry or Ron anywhere so they must have already gone upstairs and she waited for me.

"I'm fine Hermione." I said, though not convincingly.

"Harry's really sorry Gin but he doesn't like you like that. I thought you had gotten over him anyway. You went out with Micheal Corner last year and I thought you might have had a thing for Seamus now. I think he was even going to ask you to the Ball," she said almost to herself.

"Oh, yea, he asked me, after Harry practically begged him to so that he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." I ranted.

"Gin, I hardly think that Harry begged Seamus to ask you out. Maybe he just encouraged him but…"

"So you knew about it too huh? I guess you were all just having a big laugh about me, the girl who can't get a date. Bet that's why Harry doesn't like me too, because he thinks I'm a pathetic loser!"

"No, he doesn't. He just, well, he…he…"

"What Hermione?! Spit it out!"

"Well, honestly Gin, he said that he thinks you're too young for him. He said that you're too young and innocent to be dealing with him and all of the drama in his life. I kind of agree with him. He lives each day with the thought that it's a day closer to the end. You don't want to have to live like that. And he's gone a lot further with girls than you know. I don't think he wants to take away your virginity, you know." She said in a whisper.

"Oh, so it's not that he doesn't think we're combatable or that he doesn't like my personality; he just thinks I'm too sweet and innocent! Well, I'll show him and you and anyone else who thinks that! I'm not the little girl who was taken advantage of and I'll prove it!" I screamed at her though she's only a foot from me. She visibly flinches back and looks a little lost.

"Gin, I didn't mean it like that…" she implored.

"You know I've heard that so much and I just don't believe it anymore. You meant what you said so just take responsibility for it. Oh, and one more thing, I've always hated the name Gin, I'm not an alcoholic drink, and you would know that if any of you took a second to really notice me as something more than Ron's little sister!" I screamed before turning around and stamping off to my dormitory with everyone watching. I don't even care or notice as I'm deep in thought planning my next move. Harry would soon see that I'm not a little girl anymore.

**Author's Note:** Well, review and tell me what you think. Also, if you want to check out another Draco story go to my page and check out The Diamond in the Rough. It's got quite a few chapters so if it's something you're interested in and you're bored check it out. Luv Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long but I haven't been in the mood for writing. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story. There were a ton and it made me soooo happy. I hope you like this next chapter. R&R

**Make-Believe and Reality**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Play Pretend**

The next morning I woke up earlier than anyone else, just as the sun was rising. I got out of bed and went to sit by the window. This was always my favorite time of day because it was quiet and there was no one else around to bother me but this morning I could hardly find peace as a million thoughts were running through my head.

I knew I had to do something to show everyone that I'm not a little girl anymore but I really didn't have a clue what to do. Finally, just as the sun started to rise into the sky I figured out what I was going to do.

I went to my trunk and took out my muggle clothes. I pulled out my shortest jean shorts that nearly show my butt and a tank top. . I was thankful that the weather had been especially good lately, almost like a last little Indian summer before fall takes over

With my wand, I shrunk the top a little so that it would hug my curves and show off my new C-cups that had grown this summer. I finished off the outfit with my cute tennis sneakers.

All in all, I thought that it looked really good and older. At the very least Ron would flip out. After a quick look in the mirror I flipped my wavy hair and sauntered out of the room.

There were very few people in the common room and most didn't even notice her. A few glanced her way and those that did found themselves doing a double take. The guys looked with lust while the girls looked with envy or anger. I smirked to myself and walked out of the room, already excited for what the day would bring.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Last night sucked. Pansy was good I guess but I just wasn't really into it. And then she wanted to stay the night and cuddle with me. Ugh! I nearly had to push the whore out of my room.

I probably should feel bad for how I treated her but she gets so annoying and I can't handle it. I would get a permanent girlfriend just to have someone other than her but the problem is that they all annoy me. Most of them are just looking to make me fall in love with them so that they can get my money. That's one of the bad parts of being rich and famous; everyone wants you.

I groan and roll over so that I'm looking up at the ceiling of my four poster bed. It's probably early but I wouldn't know since I am sleeping in the secret Head Boy room that is off of the Slytherin common room. The Head Boy this year is some Ravenclaw prat so I figured I could take the room and it's not like anyone would try to stop me.

After lying in bed for a good 10 minutes, I get hungry so I pull myself off the bed. I throw on a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt that are lying on the ground. I run a hand through my hair and leave without looking to see how I look I always look great anyways.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

I walked into the Great Hall and tried to pretend like I didn't see Harry. I knew he would be up this early because he normally likes to go flying in the morning before everyone else. Not that I've ever watched him before or anything…

Hermione is sitting across from him and when she looks up to see me she blushes and looks back down. Ron, who is more asleep than awake doesn't even see me until I pass right by him. I don't think he even realized it was me at first but then he saw my red hair.

I'm surprised I didn't die laughing when Ron jumped out of his chair and fell backwards.

"What…what…what are you wearing?!" he asked flustered as his face became red. He stood up and was facing me with his hands on his hips like mom does. Of course, this doesn't help me as I try to stop laughing.

Eventually I calm down enough to smirk and say, "I was under the impression that you knew what clothes were Ronald but obviously I overestimated your intelligence."

I hear Harry snicker and I smirk even more. I knew this would work! However, when I look at him to smile he is looking down at his food looking bored. I scrunch up my face and pout a little but put the smirk back on immediately.

Ron is still standing there looking completely embarrassed but it's what he gets for always treating me like a baby. It's time I show everyone what I'm made of.

"Well, I really don't have time to stand here admiring your changing face colors all day. I'll see you later."

I then walked further down the table and took a seat by myself grabbing a muffin.

Overall, I think that went rather well though I wish Harry had looked at me. I wanted to see his reaction to my outfit. I must look good though based on Ron's reaction.

"Hey Ginny," said an airy voice. I look up to see Luna Lovegood standing there. She honestly annoys me a little just because she's so weird but I do like her. She is one of the few people I can consider a friend. Most of the girls around here are so mean and bitchy that I can't stand to be around them.

"Morning Luna. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure, thanks. Oh, I like your outfit. I like that blue on you. It reminds me of a Snorflix," she said as though everyone knew what that meant.

"What's a Snorflix?" I asked against my better judgment.

"It's an animal that's kind of like a dragon but not really. It's more of a sky-serpent. It flies and has spikes and such but it doesn't breath fire. They're really quite fascinating though only a few people have ever seen them. Dad and me are going looking for them over Christmas break," she explained. I sigh knowing I shouldn't have asked then smile.

"That's great Luna. So, what are you doing up this early? I'm normally one of the only ones."

"Oh, I plan to do research and write an article for the Quibbler on the Snorflix today. You wouldn't believe how many people don't know about them."

I really do smile this time and nearly laugh. That's one good thing about Luna. She may be exasperating but she is funny.

"What are you doing today?" she asked me.

"Hmm, I don't really know. I think I might just lounge outside today and relax. I think this is going to be one of the last days of sun we get before it gets cold so I'm going to take advantage of it," I answered.

"That sounds nice. Well, I'm going to go and get started on my research. I'll see you later Ginny," she said smiling as she left.

I sit there in silence finishing my breakfast and observing the few people in the hall. Most are either wide-awake or nearly asleep but sitting next to someone who is wide-awake. I guess most people aren't early risers in Hogwarts.

A few minutes after Luna left, the trio follows though they head outside. I figure that they must be heading toward the Quidditch pitch so that Harry and Ron can fly around while Hermione sits and watches.

I decide to head outside and go sit by the lake. This way I'll have a perfect view of Harry and even better, he'll have a perfect view of me.

On the way out the door, I nearly knock into someone who is just entering the Great Hall.

"Oh, sorry," I say quickly.

"You should be. Now I have to burn this sweatshirt because a filthy blood-traitor touched it," said a voice I really did not want to hear this early.

"Malfoy, well, I guess I can take back my apology and add a 'Go to hell' in its place. Oh, and it's a good thing you have to burn that sweatshirt because it looks like you drooled on it," I say pointing to a stain that he must not have noticed. Before he can respond I walk away towards the doors just wanting to get into the fresh air and away from him.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Heads up!" yells a voice overhead. I look up from where I'm tanning and see a bludger coming right at me. I quickly roll over and it misses me by inches. Then the two Gryffindor beaters come over on their brooms. I don't really know them but I think that they're in their 7th year.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" asks the taller one who has dark brown hair. He smiles at me and I blush slightly. I've never had so many people stare at me as they have today. I look behind him and see that Ron and Harry are both looking in my direction. I figure this will be a good time to see if I can get Harry jealous.

"Oh, I'm fine. You must be really strong to hit that all the way over here. I hope you weren't aiming for me though." I say stroking their egos.

"No way. And I'm the one who hit it. Sorry. I was distracted," says the other one while looking me up and down. I smile flirtatiously at him. "My names Kevin by the way. What's yours? I feel like I should know you and yet I can't think of your name."

"She's Ginny Weasley, my _little sister_," says Ron who has just come over. He looks ready to kill. "And she's only in her 5th year so why don't you get back to practicing?"

I look around for Harry but realize he's back in the air looking for the snitch acting as though he had no clue anything was happening. I scowl realizing that it didn't work.

The older boys look mad that a 6th year is giving them orders but the nod tightly and go back into the air without a backward glance. I glare at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley," I hiss at him trying to sound like mom without drawing attention to us. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"I think I should be asking you that same question. And don't swear," he reprimanded. This only made me angrier and I'm nearly seeing red.

"I'll bloody swear as much as I fucking want. And what was wrong? I was just talking to them?" I ask trying to seem innocent.

"Look, Gin, I know that you're trying to get Harry to like you with the clothes and the flirting but he's just not interested so stop trying. It's just embarrassing," he said cruelly. I suppose that he thinks he was being nice but it felt more like he had slapped me in the face.

My confident demeanor crumbles and I feel hot tears rush to my eyes. My lip quivers but I try to hold it together. I will not let my brother see me cry over something like this. I suck in my breath and try to act like I did before.

"This has nothing to do with Harry. And I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself from now on and stopped meddling in my life. I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself. So piss off," I say angrily and stomp off towards the entrance to the school. Just as I reach the door a single cloud covers the bright sun; so much for a good day.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Later I was just wandering around aimlessly when I heard two people talking around the next corner. I realize that it's the Lover's Corridor and I almost pass by, not wanting to hear or see anything, when I hear someone say loudly, "What do you mean, you don't bloody have it? I thought you said you knew someone who had it?"

I listen intrigued. I'm surprised when another male voice answers back. "I'm sorry but the lead was a false. I doubt you'll ever be able to find that card. There's only 3 in the entire world, and I don't think whoever has it will part with it lightly. If I were you, I would just give up. It's not worth it."

"You know nothing. I only need the 1st edition Merlin card and I will have a full and complete set of the famous witches and wizards cards. I've been working on it my whole life and now you're telling me to give it up?!"

I realized that I knew whom that voice belonged to and gasped when I realized I had the card he was talking about. I had found it in the attic back a few years ago and had taken it wanting to start my own collection. It wasn't until I researched it a little that I found out how valuable it was. I had been planning to sell it if I ever needed money fast.

I was surprised that Malfoy couldn't just find one but then again, if the other two people were like her, it must not be common knowledge who had them.

"Well, it's your choice, the point is that I don't have one for you and will not be able to get one. However, if you are interested in getting some alcohol smuggled into the school, I could definitely be of service to you there," said the boy.

"Please, don't waste my time. Just go." Commanded Malfoy and a few seconds later a disgruntled boy walked past her, looking upset that he had lost the sale.

It was then that I realized what I had to do to get Harry to like her. He obviously wasn't affected by my cute clothes or my flirting with the Gryffindor boys so I was going to have to take it up a notch and I had the perfect plan to succeed.

"Hey Malfoy," I said walking down the corridor that I had just been spying on. He turned around and sneered at her when he realized who it was.

"What do you want weaslette?" he asked acting superior as normal. God, he annoys me. I almost reconsidered my plan but then forged on knowing that this would work only with him.

"Well, I think that we can be of some help to each other."

"I know that I could be of some help to you but I don't think there's anyway you could help me. And either way, I wouldn't help you and I wouldn't want your help so buzz off," he sneered.

"Yea, I guess you're right. You wouldn't want a 1st edition Merlin card anyways." I sigh as I turn around to walk away.

"WHAT!!! You have a 1st edition Merlin card?" he then regained his cool demeanor and said, "I don't believe it. How could a little, poor, pathetic girl get a rare card like that. There are only three in existence."

"I know, and I have one. Now, do you want it or not?" I ask.

"Wait, what do you get out of this? Your family's poor so I'm guessing you're going to want money right?"

"No, and I wouldn't insult someone who is about to make you a very generous offer." I said enjoying the control.

"Fine, then what is it you get," he said forgoing the rudeness but still having the condescending tone.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." I say.

"Eww. Like I'd ever be a filthy blood-traitors boyfriend. Nothings worth that."

"Not for real. For pretend. I need to make this guy jealous and you're the best person for the job," I explain.

"Why? Because I'm so good looking?" he said conceitedly.

I laughed to show him how wrong he was. "No, because you'll make him the angriest."

"Who is this mystery person?" he asked seemingly interested.

"That's classified on a need to know basis," I say trying to use big words so that he won't understand.

"Well I need to know. That's one of my conditions, I get to know who he is."

"Umm, I'm the one with the bargaining chip so I'll make the conditions."

"Hey, you need me just as much as I want that card," he says apparently avoiding saying that he needed me.

"Fine, what are your conditions then?" I ask annoyed.

"One: I want to know who it is I'm suppose to be making jealous. Two: I get to sleep with other girls. Three: We go out for a week and then we break it off." He ordered.

"Ok, no, but nice try. I guess I do need to tell you who it is but you have to swear not to tell anyone else and I mean it. If you do, you'll never get the card. The second one, fine, I don't really care what you do as long as you don't flaunt it. I don't want others to think that I'm a whore. And the third one, no way. That's not enough time and it won't do any good. How about until the day after the Halloween Ball? That's two weeks away so it should be enough time to make him jealous," I command.

"Fine, I can live with that." He agrees.

"Oh, and as for my conditions. No touching unless it's my hand or waist and don't think you're doing anything more than kissing with me. And even keep that to a minimum." I say slightly revolted. It's not that Draco doesn't look good, it's just his attitude that makes him so disgusting.

"Don't have to worry there. I wouldn't want to get an infection or something. I suppose you Weasleys have fleas so I'll have to watch out for that as well," he insults.

"That's another thing. You have to play the part otherwise no one will believe it so no one is allowed to know that this is fake. Got it?" I question.

"I think I understand the basic concept. So when does this start and when do I get the card?" he asks.

"Tomorrow morning. And as for the card, I will bring it with me to breakfast so you can see it but then you don't get it until the Halloween Ball. Just to make sure you hold up you're end of the deal fully before you get your reward." I inform him, enjoying how his eyes flash in anger.

"No, I want it before," he says.

"Not happening. I don't trust you enough to do that. You'll get it at the end of the two weeks," I say.

He looks unhappy but concedes nonetheless.

"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," I tell him rather than ask while being happy that I have figured this out. I know that this has to work.

"I look forward to it," he says sarcastically as he turns around and walks away.

"Bye Drakey-poo," I yell after him laughing as I see him scowl. Then I prance off in the other direction pleased that this would turn everything upside-down. After all, who doesn't like a little excitement in their life?

**Author's Note**: Well, there ya go. What did you think? Is it any good? I really don't know and I'm not sure how you like the first person view. I could change it to third version but then there wouldn't be as much inside their head so I don't really know. I'll let you decide what you like. Anyways, please review because it makes me extremely happy when you do. Until next chapter...Luv Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


End file.
